criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Callahan
Unborn child Liz Joe Meg Callahan Unnamed mother-in-law |status = Alive |actor = Greg Grunberg |first appearance = "Scream" |last appearance = "The Hunt" }} Chris Callahan is the husband of SSA Kate Callahan and the uncle of Meg Callahan. He is a recurring character throughout Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Chris married Kate sometime in or prior to 2001 and became the uncle of Meg that same year. He then lost his sister-in-law and Meg's mother in the 9/11 terrorist attacks. Since Meg's father died in the attacks as well, Chris and Kate became the legal guardians of Meg, who they raised for the next thirteen years. In the wake of the 9/11 attacks, Kate either got herself a job in the FBI or became more devoted to it, which caused her to become busier while leaving Chris to raise Meg predominantly. As Meg grew up, Chris and Kate developed several contingency plans to handle the predictable parts of Meg's maturation as well as teaching Meg "behind the scenes" tips for surviving a criminal's predictable behavior. Season Ten Scream Chris first appears in the episode reading a newspaper and having breakfast. Kate comes downstairs to pour some coffee and Chris gives her another cup. Meg then comes downstairs and asks them if she and her friend Markayla Davis can go to the mall with their classmates during the weekend. When Kate asks what are their names, Meg replies with Bobby and Tyler. Chris says that those are weird names for girls, starts joking about guns, and allows Meg to go. When Meg leaves, Kate talks to Chris about boys that they never met, but he tells her that the mall is a public place. Then, Kate says that they had a contingency plan for Meg dating, but Chris replies that it doesn't count as a date. Near the end of the episode, Chris, having decided to tail Meg and Markayla just in case, comes to the mall, just as Kyle Zorgen is about to abduct the girls, unbeknownst to him. He is spotted and a disturbed Meg asks him why he is in the mall as well. He replies that since it is Valentine's Day, he thought about buying Meg a gift. Chris then asks the girls where Bobby and Tyler are, and they reply that the boys are running late. He reminds Meg not to miss her curfew before leaving. Soon afterward, he stops to call Kate about the conversation they had earlier and says that he will stay at the mall to keep an eye on the girls. After hanging up, Chris bumps into Kyle, who implicitly shoulders him in a fit of rage for interrupting the abduction. The Hunt When Meg and Markayla are abducted by Kyle and Donna Mangold, Chris learns that the girls went into a stranger's van; he replies that he thinks it was crazy and wonders why Meg would do that. He then realizes that someone was stalking the girls, and Kate tells him that being in the mall on the night the girls were supposed to meet with Bobby and Tyler saved them. Later, Kate tells Chris to go back to the mall and buy another jean jacket as they will use them in missing flyers to show the clothing Meg was last seen in. Suddenly, Kate faints from the stress. After having her checked, Chris comforts her. When they show Kate and Chris an online picture of Bobby, Kate recognizes it and knows who took them. Later, Chris spots Kate watching the news and tells her that there are no ransom calls, but he did get the flyers all the way up to Massachusetts. When Kate blames herself for Meg's abduction, Chris comforts her, saying that Meg is thirteen. Then, he tells Kate her body might be done, but her mind is sharp, which tells her to use it. Appearances *Season Ten **"Scream" **"The Hunt" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters